


После дождя

by fandom_FMA_2018, kkito



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito
Summary: Маэс возвращается к Грэйсии после войны.





	После дождя

Грэйсия посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале, убрала за ухо выбившуюся прядь и вздохнула, отвела глаза в сторону. Они договорились, что Маэс зайдет за ней около семи, и часы за ее спиной показывали без десяти минут, когда она встала перед высоким, в полный рост, зеркалом, придирчиво оценивая себя. 

Они уже виделись вчера, когда Маэс — такой же, на первый взгляд, как и всегда, — спрыгнул на платформу из тамбура прибывшего поезда, не обратив ни алейшего внимания на подножку, и тут же оказался рядом с ней, обнимая, поднимая на руки, прижимая к себе: Грэйсия! Грэйсия, милая!

И это было приятно, и весело, и даже его отросшая за несколько дней щетина казалась не колючей, а как-то по-родному царапала нежную кожу горящих щек. 

Вот только она обняла его в ответ и стало понятно: и за его шумным балагурством, и за ее ощущением по-настоящему родного и близкого стоит опыт слишком горький, чтобы о нем рассказать... и чтобы его не заметить. Маэс под ее ладонями состоял из стальных перекрученных жил, словно звенящих и стонущих от излишнего напряжения, готовых вот-вот лопнуть и повиснуть бессильными обрывками размочаленных на конце жгутов.

И она поймала его взгляд в сторону сослуживцев, собравшихся кучкой в отдалении. Кто-то помахал Маэсу рукой, кто-то кивнул, кто-то отсалютовал — кто-то крикнул: наконец-то довелось увидеть легендарную Грэйсию, Хьюз! я уж думал, ты ее придумал!

Маэс расхохотался в ответ, прижал ее к своему боку — обычный жест для парня, выставляющего любимую девушку напоказ, Грэйсия такой и видела, и на себе испытывала десятки раз. Разве только пальцы Маэса тут же оставили на ее блузке морщины от чересчур цепкой хватки, бок оказался не только горячечно жарким, но и будто угловатым, твердым, слишком напряженным и совсем чужим, а на шее был виден в жилке часто-часто бьющий пульс, гулко повторяющийся ей в уши биением его сердца — как загнанного в угол, перепуганного до смерти животного.

И еще глаза Маэса за стеклами очков не улыбались совсем.

Грэйсия не знала, что с этим делать. Обмениваться письмами было проще: можно было подбирать нужные слова сколь угодно долго. И не нужно было беспокоиться, что Маэс, как на вокзале, заметит свою слишком сильную хватку и поспешно уберет ладонь, а на лице у него мелькнет быстрой тенью мучительное переживание, которого Грэйсия за ним и не помнила никогда.

— Я в увольнение только завтра, — скороговоркой сказал он. — Но... может, ты сможешь со мной пообедать?

Грэйсия подняла руку, погладила его по щеке — взгляд Маэса быстро метнулся к ее руке в ответ на движение, а потом он прижался к ней щекой сам, потерся щетиной, устало прикрыв глаза. Грэйсия поднялась на носки и поцеловала его, не зная, что еще может сделать. Маэс был таким, как всегда, и совсем другим. 

И она, наверное, тоже.

— Лучше поужинать, — сказала она тихо, прервав поцелуй. — А еще лучше — свидание, Маэс. Я так соскучилась. 

— Хьюз, пора уже, хватит миловаться!

Он быстро прижался губами к ее рту еще раз, а потом с ощутимым усилием выпустил из рук, задержался взглядом на ее лице, прежде чем шагнуть к окликнувшим его сослуживцам.

— В семь, — быстро сказал он, — я зайду за тобой в семь, хорошо?

Она кивнула и помахала ему на прощание — заодно улыбнулась и остальным пыльным после дороги, уставшим парням, которые забрали у нее Маэса так быстро.

Маэс обернулся к ней на ходу, и Грэйсия махнула рукой еще раз, улыбнулась со всей нежностью, которая в ней только была. А потом еще раз. И еще — пока очередные «Хьюз, да хватит уже»« и «Задрал, ну!» не затерялись в шуме вокзала, а Маэс не затерялся среди далекой толпы одинаковых форменных спин.

Только тогда Грэйсия нервно облизнула пересохшие вдруг губы, сглотнула комок в горле и отправилась домой; на душе скребли кошки.

И скребли весь день, и все следующее утро, и весь полдень, и долгие часы до конца рабочего дня, и те полчаса, пока она выбирала наряд на вечер — Маэс успел позвонить впопыхах: ничего вечернего, у меня другой сюрприз. И сейчас, пока она стояла у зеркала, недовольная своим испуганным и усталым видом.

Что она так распереживалась из-за каких-то мятых складок от его пальцев? Что испугалась крепких объятий? Они не виделись столько времени, только радоваться нужно было.

— Глаза у него не смеются, надо же, — обвиняюще сказала Грэйсия собственному отражению. — Человек из Ишвара живой вернулся, а ты!..

Отражение только зло посмотрело на нее в ответ, и Грэйсия, разочарованно махнув рукой, отвернулась. 

Пробило семь — вместе с гулким звоном часов, оставшихся еще от ее отца, раздался дверной звонок. Грэйсия через силу улыбнулась, отряхнула с юбки пару пылинок и пошла открывать.

На пороге стоял, конечно, Маэс — в штатском, обычных серых брюках и легкой рубашке под плотным пиджаком, самый обычный и смешливый Маэс, по которому она так скучала все эти месяцы и которого так давно знала. Она и не помнила уже, когда в последний раз видела его в обычной одежде; против формы Аместрис Грэйсия ничего не имела, тем более что глубокий синий был Маэсу к лицу, но... разнообразие было приятно. 

Она взяла протянутый ей букет, снова улыбнулась — на этот раз куда искреннее. Склонила голову над нежными стеблями, усыпанными горошинами белых цветком, и над плотными листьями — где он достал ландыши?

— Привет, — помолчав, неловко сказал Маэс.

— Сам привет, — отозвалась Грэйсия. — Заходи уже.

Он шагнул было мимо нее внутрь, но Грэйсия ловко ухватила его за лацкан пиджака — Маэс крупно, ощутимо вздрогнул — и быстро поцеловала в щеку, виновато улыбнувшись.

— Я быстро, — сказала она. — А то они к ночи завянут, жалко.

— Мы никуда не торопимся, — заверил ее Маэс. — Я тут подожду.

— Что, кстати, за сюрприз? — спросила Грэйсия, вернувшись с кухни с поставленными в вазу ландышами. — Ты по телефону так и не сказал. 

— Но это тогда не будет сюрприз, — смешно округлил глаза Маэс, и она фыркнула от смеха — и от облегчения, охватившего ее в этот момент.

Какие-то вещи остались неизменными, не так ли? Он всегда мог ее рассмешить самыми простыми вещами.

— Ну пойдем, — улыбнулась она и взяла его под руку — слишком скованную, слишком тяжелую и сильную.

А затем все пошло своим чередом — одним из тех вечеров, о которых Грэйсия с надеждой вспоминала все эти месяцы, пока Маэс был на востоке, особенно когда письма от него задерживались в пути особенно долго. Он шутил, она смеялась, она рассказывала ему все, что в голову придет, он внимательно слушал. Зашли в небольшой ресторанчик: опоздали, правда, к своему времени, и им отказали было, но затем на расстроенный возглас Маэса выглянул из зала хозяин заведения. Коротко кивнул Маэсу, как старому знакомому, и столик для них вдруг нашелся.

— Что, всех своих девушек сюда приводишь? — пошутила Грэйсия, когда благодарности и расшаркивания остались позади, и они остались вдвоем. Уселись не напротив друг друга, а рядом, плечом к плечу, уткнулись в одно на двоих меню, оставив второе лежать без внимания.

Маэс тихо рассмеялся, легко тронул горящую на столе свечу, бросил тоскливый взгляд через зал, где хозяин разговаривал о чем-то с новыми гостями.

— Мы с его сыном служили вместе, — пояснил он и не стал договаривать, только коснулся губами ее виска: сменим тему.

Сын, так поняла Грэйсия, не вернулся. 

Маэс, впрочем, не стал об этом больше говорить, она не стала спрашивать — не сейчас, не сегодня. Быть может, когда-нибудь потом, когда не так остро они оба будут нуждаться в романтике и очаровании первых после разлуки свиданий. 

Быть может, никогда. 

Она была уверена, что после ужина Маэс чинно отведет ее домой, как он делал первые месяцы их свиданий до Ишвара, пока Грэйсия не сказала ему до ужаса доверительным тоном, что совместные ужины и обеды — это прекрасно, конечно, но можно ими не ограничиваться. На этот раз Маэс не стал тянуть — они отправились на прогулку по вечернему Центру, под яркими фонарями широких проспектов и нежными сумерками улиц поуже. Маэс иногда замирал перед темными подворотнями: тут было бы быстрее... но затем мельком смотрел на нее и тянул дальше, к свету, к шуму и людям поближе. Грэйсия не возражала.

Она потеряла счет времени за их болтовней, и когда Маэс остановился и поднял голову к совсем почерневшему небу, с удивлением обнаружила, что потерялась и в пространстве: когда они оказались посреди безлюдного парка? Еще и ночью; пусть уже и началось лето, вечерами в парке было совсем свежо.

Маэс отвлекся от неба и потянул ее за собой прочь от главной аллеи, куда-то на неосвещенные тропинки, где днем с особенно громкими воплями бесилась детвора, а ночью только сгущалась непроницаемая тьма. Грэйсия чуть нахмурилась и посмотрела на него снизу вверх: вид у Маэса был самый загадочный.

— Это что такое, Маэс Хьюз? Я, между прочим, девушка приличная. 

Он хрюкнул от смеха и потянул за собой сильнее.

— Я ничего неприличного предлагать не буду, честно. Разве что немного.

Грэйсия рассмеялась и легко пошла за ним; казалось, пришло время сюрприза, о котором она весь вечер нет-нет да спрашивала Маэса, а он только отводил взгляд и, смеясь, переводил тему. 

И она была права: на переплетениях тропинок нашлась словно приготовленная для них двоих лавочка, над которой не склонялись ветки с летней густой листвой. Маэс усадил ее, устроился рядом — Грэйсия прижалась к его плечу своим, выдохнула от идущего от него тепла. Все-таки в парке было чересчур свежо, и она с тоской подумала о теплой кофте, которую забраковала одной из первых, когда собиралась к встрече. Маэс, отвлекшийся на что-то за спинкой их скамейки, повернулся на ее вздох, и спохватился:

— Черт, ты замерзла? Я... прости, прости.

Она не успела ничего ответить — брось, подумаешь, да так, пара мурашек пробежала, — как он уже скинул свой пиджак, оставшись в одной рубашке с коротким рукавом, и набросил ей на плечи, окутывая своим теплом и запахом. Грэйсия, не удержавшись, благодарно завернулась в пиджак, млея и от того, и от другого; Маэс забросил руку ей за спину, прижал к себе, растирая широкой ладонью плечо.

— Сейчас, погоди, — пробормотал он и, не выпуская ее из цепкой хватки, снова обернулся за спину, свободной рукой шаря за спинкой, — да где же... А!

Из темноты в его руках появилась корзинка, и Грэйсия рассмеялась:

— Хитрец! А я все думала, что мы так круги нарезаем?

Маэс легко рассмеялся в ответ. 

— Я решил, что два ужина — это лучше, чем один ужин, — сказал он. — Или ты ночами не ешь? Мне больше достанется.

— Я всегда ем, — легко ткнула его локтем в бок Грэйсия, — так что даже не надейся.

Маэс зашуршал корзинкой — в ней оказалась не только простая еда для быстрого пикника на двоих, но и вино с предусмотрительно завернутым рядом штопором.

— Потрясающе, — улыбнулась Грэйсия, — у меня с училища такого не было. 

Маэс пожал плечами.

— У меня тоже. Но надо же иногда вспоминать бурную юность?

Грэйсия поцеловала его и положила голову на жесткое плечо, прикрыла глаза, пока Маэс возился с пробкой. Может, стоило ему помочь? Она приоткрыла глаз, подняла взгляд на его едва видный в сумерках профиль. Нет, судя по сосредоточенному виду, помощь будет лишней: сюрприз явно был не в том, чтобы о нем начали заботиться. 

Она снова опустила веки. Ноги ласково гудели после долгого дня, под щекой сквозь ткань чувствовалась теплая кожа Маэса, на плечах приятно тяжестью лежал его пиджак со знакомым запахом.

Было хорошо и спокойно.

— Чур, не спать! — донеслось до нее сквозь пелену тихого умиротворения, и Грэйсия открыла глаза. Взяла из рук Маэса легкий стакан с вином, покрутила его в руках; Маэс снова поднял лицо к темному небу и вдруг так широко улыбнулся, что Грэйсия невольно тоже задрала голову и, не удержавшись, ахнула.

Несмотря на все огни Центра не так уж далеко от них, из темноты пустого парка небо над их головами было усыпано яркими звездами.

— Здесь не так, конечно, — тихо сказал Маэс, — как в... в пустыне, знаешь. Но все равно.

Грэйсия переводила взгляд с одной звезды на другую, с одного созвездия на другое, не веря своим глазам: давно она не видела такого, засветка в Центре обычно была настолько яркой, что звездным небо над их головами практически не бывало.

— Ой, — вдруг сказала она, когда по нему ярким росчерком пролетела какая-то из звезд, — желание можно загадать.

Маэс кивнул и снова обнял ее, устроился удобно рядом.

— И не одно, — спокойно сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от неба — на том снова чиркнуло упавшей звездой, и Грэйсия не стала терять времени: пусть он всегда будет со мной.

Пусть он всегда будет со мной, повторила она на следующий яркий росчерк. 

Пусть он всегда будет. 

Пусть всегда. 

Всегда.

Всегда.

Всегда. 

Она, наверное, произнесла это в какой-то раз вслух, потому что Маэс, сидящий рядом с ней и молча смотрящий на метеоритный дождь, вдруг шумно вздохнул — и из него ушла на секунду его сталь и сила, расплелись так испугавшие Грэйсия жгуты, расслабились натянутые в ожидании приказа мышцы. Она прильнула к нему, положила голову на плечо и снова уставилась на небо с яркими росчерками их желаний.

— Я рад, что вернулся к тебе, — тихо сказал ей Маэс.

— Я тоже, милый, — ответила она и в очередной раз за вечер потянулась к ему, поцеловала в краешек рта, заставила повернуться к себе, чтобы поцеловать еще раз, как следует.

Губы у него были солеными на вкус.


End file.
